By the Beach
by extra-victory
Summary: "Do you have plans, Erza?" Jellal Whispered, next to her ear, pressing her into him. She mewled, pleasantly, bright red. "N-no…! No! Not Anymore…" Jellal x Erza, Lemon, Adult themes, adult humor, graphic, Sweet and Fluffy.


**Ex-V: Please enjoy this, and thank you for your time!**

"Now _that's_ sexy-" Laxus grinned, sipping a cold beer on the beach in the sunlight, watching Mirajane spike a volleyball. "Heey girl! You're sexy!"

He called over to her, setting his beer down, and she winked back at him. Natsu shook his head. "You're kidding. Look at Lucy, _look_ at that fucking ass-" Natsu nudged Gray with his elbow, smirking, before calling out to Lucy. "Turn that Ass back this way-!"

Jellal was lying with them, under the beach umbrella, beside his friends, chuckling to himself.

Erza Stormed on over, stopping the beach volleyball game in its tracks. "Shut up!" she hissed at the guys, crossing her arms, and Jellal sat up, to glance at her. "Stop it! You're so classless! Try being sophisticated and refined, like _me_ , for once-!"

Laxus cackled, and shared a knowing look with Jellal, who had told him certain stories. "Classy like _you_ , huh?"

"That's right-!" She smirked down at them, haughtily, hands on her hips. "I would never be caught dead saying something dirty like that!"

Natsu snorted, and Jellal suppressed a cackling laugh, as Erza spun around, proudly, to walk away, returning to the volleyball game.

"We can do something with this, can't we, Jellal?" Laxus grinned, staring over at his best friend.

"Oh yes." Jellal thumbed his nose.

 _(Three hours later)_

"I'm going to take her out by the rocks next to pool." Jellal leaned back in his chair, in Meredy's hotel room. All of Crime Sorciere, and Laxus, were assembled on the small beds, hanging on his every word. "Around Nine-thirty."

Angel looked thrilled. "This is too funny-!"

"Meredy, you occupy Lucy and Levy. Angel, keep Juvia and Mirajane in the workout area-" Jellal was drumming his fingers on the desk, handing out instructions, smiling gently. "Cobra, Midnight; Prevent _any_ them from reaching us, by force if necessary. Be careful with them if it comes to that."

"You don't have to be _too_ careful." Laxus chuckled. "I could use some peace and quiet."

"Knock them out, so Laxus can get a decent night's sleep." Jellal laughed. "If it comes to that."

"Gray'll be _eternally_ grateful if he gets _one night_ without Juvia using his dick for a pacifier…" Laxus guffawed. "Knock em' out."

Jellal smirked. "You heard the man. Knock em' out."

"Even if they don't try to interfere with your plan, Master?" Meredy twirled a strand of pink hair between two fingers, staring over at the ultramarine guildmaster curiously.

Cobra grunted. "He said knock em' out, and that's what we're gunna do."

Midnight nodded his agreement, silent, grinning, leaning back in his chair.

"And do it early." Jellal added, tapping his chin pensively. "At Eight-Thirty."

"Yes, Master." Midnight looked pleased. "It will be done."

"I'll have Natsu, Gray and Gajeel meet me in the pool at eight. We'll hide a voice recorder down by the rocks, and make sure it's recording when we leave." Laxus added. "I'll go collect the voice recorder at midnight."

"Excellent." Jellal got to his feet, triumphant, eyes calmly shut.

"With this, the operation can't fail-" Laxus stood, cackling, clapping his fellow guildmaster's back, grinning.

 _(Forty Five minutes later)_

"J-Jellal-!" Erza squeaked, flushed, heart pounding, as the ultramarine placed his hands on her hips, before squeezing her ass suggestively.

"Do you have plans, Erza?" Jellal Whispered, next to her ear, pressing her into him. She mewled, pleasantly, bright red.

"N-no…! No! Not Anymore…"

He grinned wickedly, and let her go, backing a step away and looking deep into her eyes. "Let's spend some time together, then."

Her heart melted. "I…I'll go get changed!"

"You'll need a bathing suit." He called over to her, smiling, as she scuttled off to find something nice to wear.

She peeked her head around a corner, blushing, to stare at him with wide eyes. "Y-you're going to…you and me…? In the _pool_!?"

"Of course not." He grinned wickedly.

She squeaked. "It's a public pool!"

Somehow she didn't believe he had innocent intentions.

 _(At the pool, ten minutes later)_

After swimming, together, wrapping their legs and bodies up in each other, for a few minutes, Erza's head was spinning; And Jellal, to exacerbate her need, was liberally pressing his erection into her, deliberately teasing her, all the while smirking down into her eyes with _that look_ …

He whispered "Do you want it?" Into her ear, pulling her out into the deep end.

She couldn't stifle a high pitched gasp. Jellal kissed her neck.

"J…J-Jellal…." She held on to him, grinding her hips into his length. He touched her chin, angling her lips upwards to meet his, and squeezed her ass. She moaned and sighed, blushing, on his lips, in between passionate liplocks.

Jellal, as he manipulated her breasts and dragged his knee up between her legs, felt his own desire threaten to overwhelm him. Erza, meanwhile, was practically gasping. "We…We shouldn't…not here!" She managed to whisper.

Jellal grinned, and dis-attached from her, to her intense disappointment. He laughed, watching the strange mix of lust, relief, and sadness playing across her features. "J-Jellal?" She wondered, as he made to climb out of the pool.

"Yes?"

"Aren't…Aren't you…going to…?" She was extremely red, and extremely ashamed, and he took a great deal of pleasure in the look on her face. Erza was rubbing her legs together, in the shallow end, looking away, stammering, kneading her fingers together and tugging her hair. "You're not going to...do…?"

"Do what?" He wondered, grinning wickedly, raising an eyebrow at her, standing tall far above her, as she trembled in the pool, desperate for him.

She squeaked, blushing, and looked down at her toes. "…Me…?"

"You want it?" He teased her, and she swam over to the edge of the pool, where he had climbed out, nodding.

"I can't hear you." he crowed, grinning.

She grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut, furiously red. "I…Want it…"

Jellal snickered, but gave her his hand to pull her up out of the pool. As she began toweling herself off, he wandered over to the rock formations, pretending to look them over; after a moment, he called out to her. "Erza, come look at this-"

"Hm?" she wandered over, still rubbing her arms with the towel. "What's-"

He grabbed her, invisibly fast, ripping her bikini off, and pressed her against the rocks, yanking her hair, holding her there by the ponytail just had just installed on her head. "EEP!" She yelped, and by the time she realized what happened, he was kissing her neck, pressing himself against her.

She squeaked, bright red, "J-Jellal-!" But he didn't hesitate, pulling his bathing suit off, and pressing the tip of his manhood into her entrance, teasing her, not quite piercing her. "AH-!"

"I'll do it. You deserve this, for being so horny in a public place-" He whispered in her ear, grinning, and she trembled, mewling, desperate, restless, bright red. "Or should I stop here?"

" _N-No_ ….!" She squeaked. "N-no…. _Please_ …! Please…"

"Please what?"

" _Please_! Punish me with your dick-" She wailed, and Jellal, Cackling villainously, penetrated her all at once, savagely.

She shrieked. "JE-LLAL-" and he pressed in further, deeper, relentless, forcing ringing sobs and moans from her that echoed around the empty pool area.

"O-OH, OH-" She struggled, as he pressed her face down, dragging her hips out. "AH-!"

He drove in deeper, striking her furthest parts, and withdrawing further out with every stroke, so that he was threatening to withdraw entirely every time he pulled down…

"NO! NONONOnononono-Don't pull out, don't pull-" She was desperate. "Don't pulllllout I need you, I need your dick in me, please-"

"AHH! JELLAAL, MY ASS?!" She wailed. "OHH-"

He smirked.

"Y-YES! Oh, yes, yes _please_ …my asssss….Jelllallllloh god….I love youuuuu-"

He was unforgiving.

"J-J-JE….AH! _Oh god_ , Yes….y...I LOVE it when…you fuck my asssss-"

As she screamed and writhed about, wracked by violent orgasm as he violated her, he considered his own options; Where to finish?

She was panting, breathless, radiantly red, when he pulled out of her, spinning her around, so that was facing him, and lifted her leg, penetrating her again; she yelped softly.

"Erza-" He wondered, stabbing her insides with his member, as she squeaked.

"Cum inside me, okay-?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Cum inside me and fill me up-"

"Is it a safe day-?"

"I don't careeeee" She whined. "I just want your cum in meee"

He smirked, but did find his point of no return, and did finish, making sure to reach her womb.

 _Going to have to talk to Porylusca about this Plan B stuff tomorrow morning…_ He thought to himself, drained, breathless, running a hand through his hair. Erza was clinging to him, panting.

"D-Do…you have any cum l-left?"

"I'm not sure. Check for me."

She went to her knees, taking his length in her mouth.

 _(The next day)_

Erza made her way to breakfast, cheerfully rubbing her belly, where she could still feel the comforting warmth of her memory from yesterday. When she reached the breakfast area, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane and Cana were laughing hysterically.

Suspicious, she approached, eyebrow raised, watching them press play on what appeared to be a voice recorder. "Hey, What's-?"

" _Don't pulllllout I need you, I need your dick in me, please"_ Erza heard her own voice from the voice recorder, and her jaw dropped.

Natsu stared over at her, unable to keep a straight face. "Oh, Erza! There you are, Looking classy this morning!"

"Good thing She's so refined. We could all use some of her sophistication-" Laxus wiped his eyes, cackling.

" _I LOVE it when…you fuck my asssss"_ The voice recorder said in Erza's voice, and her entire body flushed bright red.

"W-wait! T-that's not what you think it is-!" She squeaked.

"It's not?" Gray grinned, pressing fast forward, and then play.

" _Cum inside me and fill me up-"_ Erza's voice said. _"I just want your cum in meee"_

Erza covered her red face with both hands, squealing.

"Oh, but Erza would never say something dirty, remember?" Mirajane howled laughing, before rewinding the tape and pressing play again.

" _Please! Punish me with your dick-"_ Erza's voice said from inside the voice recorder.

"Hey, that sounds familiar…" Jellal wandered into the room, grinning wickedly.

"Jellal-!" Erza hissed, bright red. "Did you…Did you _record_ this?!"

"No." He answered honestly, highly amused.

"Yeah, Jellal!" Natsu cackled. "Did you record yourself Plugging Erza's ass bareback from behind?"

"Shut up!" Erza squeaked, blushing furiously. "Fuck yourself!"

"I'll come clean, Erza-" Laxus grinned. "I had Mirajane record it."

Mira gaped, mouth opening to protest, but Laxus silenced her with a look.

"You're the worst guildmaster ever-!" Erza hissed.

"Oh, come on Erza-" Gajeel laughed. "This just shows that you're like everyone else."

"R-Really?" Erza's eyes seemed to grow wider than saucepans, after a moment, as her blush receded. "Really…? So…You all like it in the ass too?"

She looked back and forth between the Girls, hopefully.

"No. That's just you-" Mira Cackled, cracking up hysterically.

Erza squealed, hiding her face again.

 **Ex-V: I hope you liked it! Hopefully this helped pass some time until I finish the next chapter of Eternal Love and Fertility; Let me know what you think in the reviews, I love to hear from you!**


End file.
